Hello Mother!
by JAC088
Summary: What will happen when Irina is determined to win back the trust off all her family members including Jack? Pairings: SV!JI
1. Default Chapter

Hello Mother!

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT PURTAINS TO ALIAS, i do however own the chacters of which you do not see on alias for example Jessica.:)

Chapter 1

Flashback

Laura: I'm having another baby Jack

Jack: Honey that's great news I hope this one is a boy.  
They kiss, then a 3 year old Sydney starts to cry, just having awoken from her nap.

Jack: I'll go I haven't seen her all day. 

end of flashback

Sydney: Dad are you ok, you looked like you were off in space.

Jack: I'm fine sweetheart i was just thinking.

Sydney: You were thinking about Jessica right? You know shes gonna be fine in Universty of Las Vegas, she's 19 not a baby anymore.

Jack: I know sweetheart but your sister is going to be so fair away, and i won't be able to protect her like i can with you.

Sydney: Dad she can protect herself just like i can protect my self, were not little girls anymore do don't worry about us.

Just then Michael Vaughn comes up to them.

Vaughn: Hey guy's i wanted you to hear this first I have just been informed that we have a lead on Irina Derevko.

Jack: Where is she?

Vaughn: In Las Vegas

Jack: Lets get a team in order right now, every move that she makes i wanna know.

He walks away briskly, leaving Sydney and Vaughn to talk.

Vaughn: What's his problem?

Sydney: Well you see Jessica just started going to University in Las Vegas, and he's really worried about her. Now that he found out mom is expected to be there i guess it makes him more uptight.

Vaughn: Jessica, your sister?

Sydney: Yeah

Vaughn: Don't worry syd we won't let anything happen to her.

Sydney: yeah, i know Vaughn.

He gives her a soft kiss on the lips and then leaves to put together a tactical team, just as instructed by Jack.

In Las Vegas

Jessica walks into her new dorm room, that has a strench that she can't quite place.

Jessica: Well i guess, this is my new home.

Just then a women with a substancial amount of piercings makes her way into the room as well.

Rachel: I guess i'm your new roommate then.

She has a english accent, telling Jessica that she was possible from england.

Jessica: um... Yeah i guess you are.

Rachel: Is this your first year here?

Jessica: yeah i just moved here from LA. Is this your first year here too?

Rachel: No actually this is my second year here, i'm orginally from London, Englind. who do you have this semester? Let me see your timetable

Jessica hands her the timetable that she just had got from the nice blonde haired student welcomeing her to the school.

Rachel takes a minute to look over it and then gasps.

Rachel: you have Mr.Subastan, he is one of the most unpleasent little old man that you will ever come across. but don't worry all you have to remember for his class is to stay on que and and don't let him intimidate you cause once he has that powere over you you finished.

Jessica: thanks for all you help Rachel This is nothing like home, but that's to be expected.

Rachel: The theta's are having a party tonight, would you like to come?

Jessica: Sure, thanks for everything Rachel, you have been a really big help.

Rachel: Don't metion it, now let me take you around campus to show you what UNLV is all about. 


	2. chapter 2

Thanks to all the people who have replied i really apprachate it, and i read every single one:)

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT PURTAINS TO ALIAS, i do however own the chacters of which you do not see on alias for example Jessica.:)

Chapter 2

Back in LA; CIA headquarters

Vaughn: Jack the team is ready for you to detail there mission to them, I have to warn you though Sydney is on the team. she requested to be on the team and i put her on the team, because we work great together, and it is after all her mother.

Jack: Although I am not pleased with your personal relationship with my daughter I am not however aware that you to make an excellent team. I also am aware to that fact that there is nothing I could do to keep Sydney off this mission.

Jack: Sloan wants us all in debrief now!

Vaughn: I'll get Sydney and meet you in there.

UNLV

Jessica: Wow that party really was somthing else Rachel!

Rachel: I talked to all the other theta's and we all agreed to invite you to join or club, this is a very special invitation cause we rarly ask first years to be in the group.

Jessica: Sure i would love to be in, thanks! So do you have any Brother or sisters?

Rachel: Yes i have two rotten brothers, and they just happen to go to UNLV.

She laughs while rolling her eyes. Jessica joins in her laughter.

Jessica: I have an older sister named Sydney, she lives in LA with her boyfriend. My mom died when i was 3 months, and my sister was 4.

Rachel: oh man i'm sorry to hear about your mother it must be hard shit.

Jessica: well i didn't know her, but it was hard on Sydney musch more then it was on me, cause Sydney was like my mother when were older she would take care of me.

Jessica Cell phone rings. Rachel smirks

Rachel: boyfriend?

Jessica: Hello?

Sydney: Hey Jessie, hows school so far?

Jessica: Ok but i miss you and dad.:(

Sydney: Well, you might have alittle suprize me and dad and vaughn desided to come and spend some time with you in Vegas!

Jessica walks out of the room for more privacy. She starts to speak in russian.

Jessica: Is this your way of telling me that you and dad and vaughn have a CIA mission her and want to keep me safe?

Sydney: Sure you can say that i'll explain more when we get there, we should be there in about 2 hours meet us in the reception area.

She starts to speak in english again.

Jessica: Sure see ya sis:)

2 hours later

Jessica see Sydney, Vaughn, and her dad looking at a very confused receptionist. She quickly makes he way to the group with out as much as a thought, little does she know that she is being watched. That someone is studying the very moves of her and her family.

Jessica: Hey guys!

Sydney goes over and gives her little sister a hug.

Sydney: Hey Jessie, how are all you courses going, i know that science was always very hard for me but for you was easy.;)

Jessica goes over and hugs her dad, and then Vaughn.

Jessica: Hi dad!

Jack: Hi sweetheart, is there anywhere more private in which we can speak or do we have to go back to the hotel that the CIA got for us?

Jessica: Well its probably in our best interest to go back to you hotel, cause I have a roomate and she is currently in the room studying.

Jack: Ok lets get a move on then, in case that is if you have any classes to attend.

Jessica: Nope i finished all my classes this morning all i have for the rest of the day is study hall.

Sydney: Alright then lets get a move on, because we are getting alot of stares.

They all walk out the whole time being watch and followed.

Man: We have a position on them boss.

Women: ok good follow them and tell me the address at which they are located and then i'll handle the rest.

Man: yes boss!

at the hotel

Jack: Jessica, what we have to tell you is that, when you thought your mother was dead well shes not! She has resurfaced, and is living here in Las Vegas, and we suspect that she is trying to get to you.

Jessica: What? Why? How?

Sydney: I know that you have a bunch of questions but really only she can answer them so this is the plan. We're going to rent an appartemt me and you, and leave a trail, and then she'll come to us sooner or later.

Jessica: wow this is alot to take in but ok.

Sydney: ok you don't have to worry about anything me Vaughn and dad will take care of everything. so go back to you classes, pack an over night bag and i'll pick you up tonight around 6:00.

Jessica: ok, see you then, bye guys.

She then leaves and heads off back to the university.

Sydney: She's kinda shocked!

Jack: I will leave you two to go apartment hunting i have places to be.

Sydney: um... ok dad, see you later too then.

Jack: ok honey bye.

Jack leave Sydney and Vaughn to themselves.

Sydney: wow this is all so sureal.

Vaugn: don't worry sweetheart we'll get this all figured out soon enough.

Sydney then kisses him.

Sydney: i love you baby

Vaughn: i love you to and don't you forget that.

Vaughn: you now we still have a few hours before we have to start looking, and we do have this big bed and this room until tomorrow night.

She giggles and they fall back on the bed. 


End file.
